


Love Reflected

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dragon Age Lore, Established Relationship, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Sex Magic, Shifters, i'm a pervert, isaiah is a dragon shifter, not a felon, of course he's sentient, oooh shiny, practice safe dragon sex, rimming via dragon tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Isaiah's heat is upon them again, and so Sonny and Isaiah do what one does when your mate is a dragon shifter. You bring home something shiny and get ready to fuck.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Isaiah Holmes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Love Reflected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



Sonny grins when he walks into the apartment. It's cooler than usual, but the shiver that rolls through Sonny's body has nothing to do with the thermostat. 

"Sonny?"

"Yeah," Sonny answers. He sets his briefcase on the dining table, then looks down the hallway and sees Isaiah watching him from the bedroom door. Sonny knows from experience that if he concentrates, he'll feel the warmth that's built thanks to Isaiah's heat. "Hi," he greets and takes off his coat slowly while Isaiah watches. Isaiah's eyes flash deep silver, then back to their usual blue-hazel.

"Hi," Isaiah replies, and his hands flex, then unflex, on the bedroom doorframe. He's wearing a pair of pajama bottoms very low on his hips, and there's a strip of scales already showing from his navel up to between his pecs. They're deep silver and reflecting dully in the low light of the hallway.

Sonny licks the inside of his mouth so he doesn't drool at the sight of those scales. He wants to walk down the hall, drop to his knees, and tease the edge of the lowest scale, then work his way up. But there's a paper-wrapped package in his briefcase that keeps him from doing exactly that. "You look wonderful," he says, then groans when the scales on Isaiah's shoulders flash into existence. They're dark blue, and Sonny has to hold himself tense for a moment so he doesn't forget his plans. 

"Come here," Isaiah says. He licks his lower lip slowly, and he arches his hips forward, his hard dick unquestionable through the thin fabric of his pajama pants. 

"Oh, I will," Sonny promises and sheds his suit jacket. He lays it over his coat, then opens his briefcase, reaching in for his surprise. "But before--" Sonny gasps as the air in the apartment moves swiftly, and then Isaiah stands behind him, his extra-hot hands on Sonny's hips. 

"Show me," Isaiah says. He'd learned long ago to stop telling Sonny that Sonny didn't owe him gifts. 

Sonny drops his head back onto Isaiah's shoulder and sighs happily when Isaiah pushes his extra-hot mouth against his neck. He holds up a paper-wrapped package. "I got you something."

Isaiah kisses the long column of Sonny's neck before he reaches for the package. He loops his arms around Sonny's waist as he undoes the string around the paper, and then pulls the paper off. He goes very still when he sees what the gift is. "Sonny."

"I'm pretty sure it's the right one," Sonny says, turning his head so he can kiss Isaiah's neck. When he bites lightly, Isaiah's scales burst forward, and Sonny kisses them softly. 

"It's the right one," Isaiah says after a long moment. He touches the plate with careful fingers. "How did you…"

Sonny turns in Isaiah's arms and smiles up at him. "You've told me about it. From the way you described it, it was easy to track down."

Isaiah stares at the plate in his hand. It's carnival glass--iridescent glass meant to catch the light--and on the plate, a man works at a printing press from the 1700s. The Christmas before Isaiah was born, his grandparents on his father's side had gifted the plate to his parents. A physical token of their hope that Isaiah would have every chance to learn a trade and love the learning and be able to grow beyond the roots that his at-best working class parents set into the world for him. 

Isaiah remembers the plate hanging in his room until he was seven. And then, the first time he transformed into his dragon form, he'd swung his tail in fear and hit the wall just below the plate. The plate had dropped and shattered. Isaiah's parents had never made him feel bad for reacting to his dragon instincts, but he'd told Sonny about how sad he'd been when he'd destroyed that symbol of his family’s hopes. 

Isaiah drags his fingers over the raised shape of the press, then turns his head so he can nuzzle Sonny's ear. "It's our anniversary," he murmurs.

"A year," Sonny says. "It felt right."

"Thank you," Isaiah replies. He kisses Sonny's ear, then presses the plate to Sonny's chest. "Thank you," he repeats because he doesn't know what else to say. 

Sonny pushes the plate against his chest with both hands and lets Isaiah lead him to the bedroom. "Where should I--" is as far as he gets before Isaiah takes the plate from him. 

"Get naked," Isaiah says. "Lay on the bed."

Sonny hums in amusement at Isaiah's orders but doesn't question them. Isaiah doesn't look over his shoulder to make sure Sonny is doing as ordered. He's too busy looking at all the carnival glass already in the bedroom and figuring out where the plate should be placed. 

Sonny strips down, then sits on the edge of the bed. He'll lie down once Isaiah puts the plate where he wants it, but until then, he'll enjoy the view. Isaiah's back is showing more scales than his front. There's a wide strip of silver up his spine with patches of blue and silver scattered over his ribs and the backs of his arms. The light in the room plays off all the carnival glass on the shelves and splashes color on the walls and the floor and the bed. 

Isaiah pauses between a yellow bowl and an icy-blue glass. The finish on the plate in his hands is darker than either item, an oil slick rainbow that won't pick up the light the same way as the pieces around it. He sets the plate between the bowl and the glass, and Sonny watches the way his scales ripple in satisfaction. A new piece for his hoard, given to him by his mate. 

Sonny brings him something new every heat. He can't help himself. The way Isaiah looks so pleased and sated once a new piece is added makes Sonny feel powerful. A bit of shiny, pretty glass, and his dragon is that much more content. 

"I said lie down," Isaiah says as he turns away from the shelf and discovers Sonny's still sitting up. 

"There's my bossy dragon," Sonny replies with a grin as he scoots back on the bed and lies back on the pillows. Isaiah snorts, and a puff of smoke comes out of his nose. Sonny laughs lightly and holds out his hand. "Come here," he says. 

Isaiah walks to the end of the bed and surveys Sonny. His scales ripple in and out of vision as he licks his lips and leans down. Sonny watches Isaiah's lips go deeply red, and he groans and arches up when Isaiah presses his fire-warmed mouth just below his navel. 

"Oh," Sonny gasps when Isaiah drags his mouth upwards, leaving a trail of bright pink skin. He drags his mouth back down, tongue licking the trail cool. Sonny reaches down and stretches his palms against Isaiah's shoulders. He's so _warm_ in heat, his dragon side coming closer to the surface. Sonny loves warming himself with Isaiah's body. He pulls at Isaiah's shoulders to try and get him to blanket him, but Isaiah doesn't move from where he's dragging kisses up and down Sonny's treasure trail. 

"Tease," Sonny says. He laughs when Isaiah's eyes open, giving him a sharp warning look. "Oh, did I wake the dragon?"

Isaiah bites him for the pun, Sonny laughs again. Isaiah drags his mouth straight up Sonny's stomach and chest until he can lick his way into Sonny's mouth. "Troublesome," Isaiah murmurs against Sonny's cheek. 

Sonny hums in agreement and wraps his arms around Isaiah's middle. He squeezes hard, loving the way Isaiah's scales feel against his skin. They're hard-edged, but they bend and flex easily. More of Isaiah's scales come out. Sonny can feel them against his thighs where Isaiah brackets his legs. He can feel them against his chest as the pectoral scales fill in, and he can feel them when his mouth slips and his lips graze Isaiah's cheek.

"I'll have you," Isaiah rumbles, and a bit of smoke wafts across Sonny's neck. "You'll lie back and enjoy it when I have you."

"Yes," Sonny agrees. He lifts a leg and wraps it around Isaiah's hip. "I want you to have me," he says. "I want you to take me and make me yours."

Isaiah sighs and lifts his head from Sonny's neck. He watches Sonny as he finishes the shift. His face changes shape, his mouth and jaw elongating, and his tongue becoming forked. His neck lengthens, and Sonny covers Isaiah's hands as they stretch and adjust until his fingers are twice as thick and half again as long, each one topped with a half-inch claw. 

Sonny shivers and sighs when Isaiah clutches his hip, his claws just pressing into Sonny's skin. "Finger me open," Sonny groans, lifting his hips as Isaiah shifts forward, raising himself up on his back haunches so he can better press his nose against Sonny's ribs and smell him. "Fuck, please finger me open."

A rumble works through Isaiah's body, his scales brushing Sonny's whole body as he shifts and turns in a half-circle, watching Sonny through half-lidded eyes. "Is that what you want?" he asks. His voice is an octave lower, his throat and belly a flickering silver as the fire he holds grows and eases inside him. 

"Yes," Sonny says, spreading his legs open as Isaiah turns the other way, his tail sliding heavily against Sonny's ankles. "Finger me open, then fuck me like you want to."

Isaiah pauses, eyes flashing bright blue with fire. His tail flicks behind him, landing against the bed with a thump that makes Sonny's eyes close in anticipation. Isaiah presses his snout against Sonny's inner thigh and rumbles happily when Sonny spreads his legs even wider. "Tell me again you want it."

Sonny opens his eyes and watches Isaiah nuzzle his hip and feels Isaiah wrap his tail around his calf. "I want you to finger me open, then fuck me hard. I want you to take me like you want to claim me so no other shifter will ever come close to me. I want them all to smell me from a block away and know they don't have a chance because I have a mate."

Isaiah rumbles and drags his chest against Sonny's as he positions himself so he can stare down at Sonny and flick out his tongue. "You smell like sweat and pleasure," he says. He dips down just enough to drag his tongue over the edge of Sonny's ear. "You smell like _wanting_."

"It's because of you," Sonny says, tracing the shape of Isaiah's blunt horns with his fingers. "You give me pleasure. You make me want."

"And the sweat?" Isaiah asks, and Sonny loves the way Isaiah's dry humor sounds in his dragon voice.

"You are both metaphorically and literally hot as hell," 

Isaiah chuckles, and his whole body glows brighter for a moment. Happiness makes his fire grow, Sonny knows from experience, and he loves to be the cause of it. "So eloquent," Isaiah says, then steals Sonny's wiseass response by dragging his forked tongue over Sonny's nipples. 

Sonny makes a deeply guttural noise. He cradles Isaiah's head in his hands and rubs just behind his short horns. Isaiah makes a sound that's almost a purr, and his tail squeezes lightly around Sonny's calf. 

"So handsome," Sonny murmurs. He shudders when Isaiah lifts his head and steps backwards. Sonny can't look away. Isaiah stares at him as he shifts his weight and bends down, his tongue draped across his lower jaw. Sonny moans when Isaiah sets the fork of his tongue against the vein on the underside of Sonny's dick and slowly drags it upwards.

"Yes," Sonny grunts. He strokes his fingers down the scales on Isaiah's cheeks as Isaiah licks him again. "So good. God, I thought about this all day."

Isaiah uses his tail to shift Sonny's leg, lifting it so it rests next to his head. He turns and just barely presses his teeth against the tender skin of Sonny's inner thigh. "Do you want to get yourself ready for my fingers, or should I take care of it for you?"

Sonny's whole body clenches with want. "You do it," he says, feeling like there's no air in the room. "Please, please do it."

Isaiah makes a laughing rumble and nuzzles against Sonny's knee. "If you insist." He slides one huge hand under Sonny's ass, lifting his hips off the bed. He slips his other hand under Sonny's back between his shoulders, laying Sonny out along one long arm as he dips his head down and licks against Sonny's hole. 

Sonny reaches back and grabs two of Isaiah's fingers, careful not to miss and get his claws. He writhes as Isaiah works his tongue into him, the forked edge of his tongue a very different sensation to the usual feelings. He pushes up against Isaiah's mouth, whining when Isaiah shifts his mouth so Sonny's balls drag across his scales. 

Isaiah turns his head, his horns scraping lightly at Sonny's inner thigh as he presses his tongue deeper. Sonny can just feel the sharp danger of Isaiah's teeth every few strokes as Isaiah presses in hard, then leans back. He rubs himself against Isaiah's mouth, his balls tingling from the edges of Isaiah's scales. Isaiah tongue fucks him deeper, the hand on Sonny's ass shifting so Isaiah can press the length of his thumb all the way down Sonny's cleft.

Sonny feels the very edge of Isaiah's thumb brush his hole, and he whines and goes limp as he comes all over himself and the top of Isaiah's snout. He whimpers and shakes as Isaiah takes his time finishing his rimming. By the time Isaiah pulls out and lifts up to stare at Sonny as he licks Sonny's come off his snout, Sonny's half-asleep from getting fucked out so thoroughly. 

"Shall we move to the next phase?" Isaiah asks, all arch tone and pleased, reptile smile. 

Sonny stretches when Isaiah leans down to breathe hot air on his stomach, then lick him clean in a few strokes. "Yes, please," he says. He reaches to one side, finding the nightstand drawer pull on the second try. He opens it turns to lever himself on his knees and elbows so he can find what he's looking for. His eyes flutter shut when Isaiah drapes over him, massive jaw pressed lightly to Sonny's head as Sonny pulls out the claw guards and the lube. 

Isaiah slides his right hand down Sonny's arm, then drops it, palm up, where Sonny can reach it. Sonny leans down, kissing the middle of Isaiah's palm. He drags his mouth up Isaiah's first finger, then down his second. He opens the claw guards and touches the blunt inside of each claw before he snaps the guards into place. 

The moment Isaiah's claws are safely covered, he grips hard at Sonny's hip and flips him like he weighs nothing. Sonny laughs as he bounces on the bed and reaches behind himself for a pillow, shoving it under his hips as Isaiah uses an unguarded claw on his left hand to pop the cap of the lube before squeezing a quarter of the tube over the first finger of his right hand. 

Sonny lifts his hips when Isaiah shifts forward. He rubs up and down against the claw guard the moment it presses against him, then sighs loudly when Isaiah presses forward the tiniest bit.

"Love this," Isaiah murmurs, just barely skating the claws of his left hand down Sonny's legs. "How much you like it. How much you want it." 

"Of course I want it," Sonny answers. He wriggles and squeaks when Isaiah pushes into him properly, the full claw guard and the first bit of his finger slipping inside. "I want all of you, Isaiah." 

Isaiah looks up, looking at Sonny with warmth and love and gladness. "I want all of you," Isaiah replies. He crooks his finger and his tongue flickers when sweat bursts onto Sonny's brow. "Your sex sweat smells different. Have I ever told you that?"

Sonny shakes his head, then pushes down on Isaiah's finger, taking another half-inch. "What does it smell like?" 

Isaiah stretches forward, pulling his neck tight to look as perfectly dragonish as he can possibly make himself. "Want."

Sonny wraps his arms around Isaiah's thick neck and presses his thumbs under the edges of Isaiah's scales. Isaiah's head drops forward as he pushes his finger all the way into Sonny. Sonny buries his groans against Isaiah's cheek, dragging a sloppy kiss across the seam of Isaiah's mouth.

"Come here," Isaiah says, and he cups the back of Sonny's head like he's holding a delicate piece of bone china. Not afraid he'll squeeze too tight and shatter it, but like he wants to be certain he has a safe and soft grip.

Sonny opens his mouth when Isaiah presses their mouths together softly. Isaiah breathes in, then out, and there's a sound like a series of tiny bells. Sonny breathes deep as the magic touches his mouth. His entire body thrums with it, and he nuzzles lazily against Isaiah's chin as he feels his entire body relax. The magic breath is a gift a dragon can give to anyone, but during heat sex, it takes on a new meaning. To share it during heat is to ensure a human mating with a dragon will not be harmed by their lovemaking. With the magic rolling through him, Sonny doesn't have to worry that Isaiah's claws might cut or his weight might break a bone. He can focus fully on the pleasure of being with Isaiah in his dragon form because the magic will keep him from any sort of injury that might incur if the magic were not there. 

"I love you," Isaiah says against Sonny's ear. 

"I love you," Sonny murmurs in return. He presses his thumb against Isaiah's mouth, then pushes in, dragging the pad of his thumb over one of Isaiah's incisors. He can feel the pull and scrape of it, but when he pulls his thumb out to inspect it, there's only a slight indentation. No cut. No blood. He holds it up so Isaiah can see it. "Take off the claw guards," he says. 

Isaiah twists the finger he still has in Sonny, then lowers Sonny's head to the pillow before slowly slipping his hand from the back of Sonny's head. "Do you want to feel them?"

Sonny smiles at the light in Isaiah's eyes. "You know I love to feel them. I love to feel all of you." Sonny lifts his hips as Isaiah lowers his left hand to his right. Sonny listens to the _snap-click_ of each claw guard as Isaiah removes it, then squirms when cold lube is squirted under his balls so it runs down his taint and to his hole. "You dick," he says. 

Isaiah rumbles another laugh, and scratches the claw of his second finger around the rim of Sonny's hole. Sonny gasps and swears and bucks up his hips, and a few seconds later, Isaiah's finger is in him up to the first knuckle. 

"Oh, fuck," Sonny moans. "Fuck."

Time becomes a vaporous idea of something to care about. All Sonny can focus on is the feel of Isaiah's fingers and the heat and careful scrape of his claws. Because even with the magic thrumming through Sonny's veins, Isaiah still touches him with careful movements that speak of love and devotion.

"Take me," Sonny says. "Take me. Take me."

"Aren't I?" Isaiah asks as he finger fucks Sonny slow and deep, just barely crooking his fingers so his claws drag perfectly against Sonny's prostate. 

"Fuck," Sonny whispers like a prayer. "FUCK."

Time goes liquid. All Sonny knows is the feel of Isaiah fucking him open, the warmth radiating from Isaiah's chest when he bends over and nuzzles and nibbles at Sonny's neck and chest and ears. The shine of Isaiah's scales as he moves and the light shifts over him. 

When Isaiah pulls his fingers out, Sonny makes a desperate noise, but before he can say a word, Isaiah lifts him onto his lap, one hand around his dick, the other wrapped at Sonny's waist, helping him get in position. 

"Yes," Sonny whispers. "Please. Yes." He feels Isaiah's dick against his hole and slowly sinks down as Isaiah places his other hand on the other side of Sonny's face and then lifts his wings up so he can curl them around them both. 

Sonny rests his forehead on Isaiah's chest as he bottoms out on his dick and licks at the scales he can reach. He squeezes around Isaiah's dick and sighs in pleasure when Isaiah shifts inside him, his scales lifting and closing inside Sonny for a moment. 

"Again," Sonny says. "Do it again."

Isaiah does, and this time, Sonny's sigh is followed with movement. When Isaiah flattens his scales, Sonny raises himself up, then slides back down. When he has Isaiah fully seated in himself again, Isaiah flexes his scales. Another sigh. Another push. Another drop. Another flex. Over and over again, slow and unhurried, Sonny sweating all over from being pressed up against Isaiah's skin, held up by his hands, kept safe by his wings. 

Isaiah licks the sweat from Sonny's shoulders and his forehead. He makes quiet, pleased sounds as Sonny continues to ride him. He shifts his hands so he can feel the strength of Sonny's thighs as he lifts and lowers himself again and again. 

Sonny throws back his head as he gets close. He whines when Isaiah wraps one huge hand around his dick, absolutely engulfing it in the textured perfection of his palm and his heat. Sonny doesn't stop riding Isaiah as Isaiah starts to pump his dick. He loses his rhythm, but not his motion when he comes, his come slipping through Isaiah's fingers and dripping onto the scales on the back of his hand and onto his wrist. 

Isaiah lifts his hand, and Sonny cleans up his mess, pressing a kiss to each scale after he makes sure it's clean. Isaiah's taken over fucking him now, pushing up in short thrusts, holding still for a long moment, and then pulling halfway out slowly. Sonny sags against him, spent and sleepy, fingers tracing the shape of his face and his shoulders. 

"Come in me," Sonny murmurs. "I want you to come in me."

Isaiah grunts and uses his wings to press Sonny even closer. He thrusts four, five, six more times, and then he goes still, his dick pulsing as he empties into Sonny and his knot forms. 

"Oooh," Sonny groans. "Yes." He wiggles his whole body as the knot fills completely, and he lifts his head from Isaiah's chest to look at him with a fuck-drunk half-lidded gaze. "I love you."

Isaiah breathes in the mixed scents of Sonny--sweat and jizz and deodorant and shampoo--and he lays Sonny carefully on the bed, spreading his wings behind him so they'll be out of the way but still offer Sonny some protection as he cools off. "I love you," he replies. He presses his mouth to Sonny's, unable to give him a proper kiss but loving the contact all the same. 

Sonny kisses Isaiah's mouth, then his cheek. He cups the back of Isaiah's head and pulls him closer, tucking his face into Isaiah's neck and yawning hugely. "My beautiful dragon," he murmurs as he drops into a doze.

"My beautiful mate," Isaiah replies and strokes Sonny's back softly as he settles into the quiet of the room and watches the colors from all the carnival glass shimmer around the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mgarner for the beta! Bless you, always being ready to tackle whatever weirdness I'm putting in the world.


End file.
